legends_of_blackfangfandomcom-20200213-history
Copper Ashgrove
'''Copper Ashgrove, '''also known by his alias Chromaticis, was a human warrior who originally allied himself with the League of Dragons before they turned on him and nearly killed him. Later, he reappeared in Osskanfiil, where he manipulated several of the major events during the Tarnished Order's visit there, attempting to claim the powerful artifact known as the Endless Well. He was killed by Gorn Cliffskull. Early life Not much is known about Copper's early life. He grew in a small village south of Venura. He was a strange child, infatuated with the dragons from his story books. He ran away at a young age after several people in his village reported seeing a gigantic green dragon in the woods nearby. Copper became lost, and he eventually found his way to Venura, where he earned a living as a blacksmith's apprentice. Some time after, Copper met a representative from the League of Dragons and was recruited as a warrior within their ranks. Viscount Ildrag had great confidence in Copper's abilities, and often sent him on quests to various locations. The Antithesis While investigating strange draconic activity in the Shale Range, Copper was attacked and mauled by the dragon Frostfang and his daughter Sicklewing, causing the loss of his left eye. Copper returned to the League of Dragons emptyhanded, and they recruited the Tarnished Order to help them investigate further. Copper accompanied the Order as they discovered the activity of the Antithesis, a clan of three adult dragons who were trying to discover the secret to becoming Dracoliches. The Tarnished Order, accompanied by Copper, stormed Frostfang's lair and killed the dragon and his children after a long struggle. Copper was severely injured and found himself mentally unable to continue the quest, and he retreated to the League of Dragons headquarters. Osskanfiil Some time during the year after the Antithesis was stopped, Copper went somewhat mad due to unknown reasons and began stealing blood in secret from members of the League of Dragons. He planned to use this blood in an attempt to transform himself into a dragon, and this later succeeded in some capacity after stealing blood from Bruno Dragonsbane. He was caught by Viscount Ildrag, who sentenced him to expulsion. Copper, furious at this verdict, attacked Ildrag, who tore off Copper's left leg and left him for dead outside Tiall. Some time after this, Copper replaced his missing leg with a metal prosthetic, eventually finding his way to Osskanfiil. He took place in several black market dealings with Uldrabi before his death, and spent large sums of money attempting to obtain Bruno Dragonsbane's blood from him, but Uldrabi was killed before the blood could be sent. Copper then joined the Demonkillers, acting as the mission director on the first lair of Osskanfiil. Here, he joined the black market under the alias "Chromaticis," including dealings with Fennik and Lanush. He blackmailed and threatened Lanush until the alhoon gave Copper a large group of Mind Flayers to do his bidding, and quietly manipulated Fennik from a distance, encouraging him to begin the E.F.M Project in the abandoned Sun Monk temple. Very few of his supposed allies actually knew his true identity, and those who did kept it confidential in order to not anger Copper. After amassing significant power in Osskanfiil through his deceptions, Copper learned of the existence of the Endless Well. Descending further into his madness, Copper began to crack mentally, described as "strange and paranoid" by the Keeper. Seeing himself as a martyr, Copper decided to steal the Endless Well and drop it into the Well of Lives, effectively ending all life in Blackfang. When the Tarnished Order arrived, Copper attempted to act normally, but he slowly began to grow more and more paranoid after the Order evaded death by his mind flayer attack, deciding to fake his own death. During the Low War, Copper allowed one of the Hell Statues to strike him, making it appear as if he had died. He in fact retreated to Osskanfiil's sewer system, where he hid out and waited for the Tarnished Order to try and dispose of the Bowl of Kamen-Kain, which the Endless Well was trapped inside of. He hid in the Tomb of Kamen-Kain, and came out of hiding under the guise of attempting to aid the party against Lillithak's attack. Forced to either give to bowl to Copper or the Mind Flayer, Aversin unknowingly gave the bowl to the greater evil, tossing it to Copper. Laughing, Copper used an enchanted ritual dagger to shatter the Bowl and take the Endless Well for himself. He pulled blood from Bruno Dragonsbane, then drinking a vial of blood from ten different dragonborn, which transformed him into a mottled-color, primarily blue dragonborn. He fled into the sewers, attempting to reach the well of lies. He reached the edge of the Livid Lake, raising Kamen-Kain's sunken flagship from the depths as a symbol of death to Osskanfiil. The Tarnished Order was teleported on board, where they eventually killed Copper, narrowly escaping with their lives. A mysterious orc claimed the well from the wreckage of the ship, leaving. The final blow was dealt by Gorn Cliffskull, who caved in Copper's head with a Warhammer. He fell into the water, spouting gibberish, where he presumably drowned.